


"cuddle me or else." | p.d.

by propertyofdindjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader-Insert, like a lot of fluff, no gender reader - Freeform, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofdindjarin/pseuds/propertyofdindjarin
Summary: You and Poe have to get up and get to work, but Poe is sleepy and clings onto your body, not letting you go.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	"cuddle me or else." | p.d.

Your alarm blared loudly and you opened your eyes with a start. Instead of turning it off, you sighed and snuggled deeper into your boyfriend’s soothing embrace, hoping that the sound would go away if you did nothing. Alas, the alarm clock continued to scream its head off, and you were forced to reach out to the nightstand. The cold air didn’t feel great against your arm once it slid out of the warmth of the covers. You practically slammed the button in your hurry to make the piercing wails stop, wanting to return to the blankets and the comfort of Poe. 

It was early—5:01, according to the alarm clock that you had nearly broken—but the Resistance practiced the belief that the early bird got the worm, or in this case, that the early base won the war. So, training started before six, and repairs or construction began at the crack of dawn. It was the way that the Resistance worked and it was doable when you had first joined. But after meeting Poe, lazy, late mornings were what you’d dream of. 

Poe shifted, the blankets moving with him as he mumbled sleepily, “Don’t leave me.”

The heat from Poe’s bare torso and the long arms wrapped around your waist was what you imagined paradise to be. Poe pulled your back closer to his front, becoming the big spoon again.

“Can’t you stay?” he whispered.

His nose found its way into the crook of your neck and his chin rubbed against your collarbone. There was no place that you’d rather be, but you knew that work was calling you. You pushed your neck back a bit so that Poe didn’t have to crane his neck a lot to keep his face buried in your neck.

“I’m not leaving you,” you finally replied.

Well, you were going to leave him soon, but the little white lies were going to work at the moment. He knew you had to leave soon anyway. You weren’t fooling him. You twisted your body around to face Poe and untangled your legs from the mesh that you and the commander’s legs had created. After stretching them out and feeling the satisfactory crack of your joints, you brought your legs back to their original position, entwined with Poe’s. You began wiggling your arms out of Poe’s tight embrace, causing him to protest.

“Liar, you’re going to leave me for a toolbox and a canister of motor oil.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

Just because you had to leave him didn’t mean you wanted to. Once your arms were free from his iron grip, you used your left one to perch your head up against the pillow. Your right arm moved toward Poe’s head of dark, curly hair and brushed away the stray strands framing his gorgeous face. 

**“CUDDLE ME OR ELSE.”** Poe’s sleepy morning voice seeped in through the sentence, making it less demanding and more of a plea.

You groaned, rubbing your face into your pillow like your problems were disappearing with each stroke. “You know I have work.” It was tempting to skip, but you knew what you had on the agenda today—a long day in the hangar fixing X-Wings. It was the life of an engineer working for the Resistance, but you wouldn’t give it up for anything. Not when you had Poe. 

It would be useless to keep denying that you had to wake up. But useless it would be because you didn’t want to move. Poe’s legs shifted and the warmth from Poe’s calves faded away. Maker, you would have to get one of those electric blankets; the base was freezing. Or maybe Poe Dameron was just a heater and you were used to mooching off of the heat that his body radiated. There was no response to your statement. 

“I’m going to get up now, okay?” Your hesitance to leave gave your boyfriend enough time to wrap his arms around your waist even tighter. “Poe,” you laughed. “Stop trying to delay the inevitable. You have to get up soon too.”

But you didn’t move or try to pry his hands off of you. Eventually, he’d get up and that was when you’d go to work, dragging a clingy commander along with you.

**Author's Note:**

> please drop a Kudos or comment if you liked this :)


End file.
